Black Cap Leader
The Black Cap Leader is a Character in the game. The Black Cap Leader is the leader of the Black Cap Brotherhood. Although it is never truly confirmed that he is leader, it can be assumed since he has a different hat than his partners, he causes the biggest amount of problems in the game, and he just appears to be in charge of the entire bomb plot. He has two henchmen; the Fat Black Cap and the Thin Black Cap who are under his command. Being the leader of the Black Cap Brotherhood makes him the primary antagonist. Character The Black Cap Leader has a unique appearance to him. He has a black fedora-esque hat on his head, and only one real eye. The other eye is a socket that a plug can be inserted into. He wears a black coat, which is open in the front, and drops down behind him. His robotic stomach juts out, revealing he has a big gut. His texture on his stomach is that of a buttoned down white shirt, and then the texture of his legs are those of black pants. His facial expression is a long, serious frown, and his face is rather long and thin in shape and size. History The Black Cap Leader appeared many times during flashbacks, showing that many problems in the game were caused because of him. At one time in the past, the Leader sneaked into the Bathhouse and stole a radio from the Pipe Wrench Robot. He then used the radio in order to play music while playing cards with his partners in the Pub. The Leader also seemed to have bullied Josef, usually abusing him and stealing money from him at the same time, while hiding the whole act from the guards. However, the main problem the Black Cap Leader caused was when he broke into the Mayor of Machinarium's control room in the Castle tower. At the time, Josef and his girlfriend Berta were assisting the Mayor, cleaning the room to be exact. Suddenly, the Leader entered the room casually, with everyone looking at him, surprised at his audacity. He suddenly pulled out a cord, plugging one end into his left eye, and the other into the Mayor's forehead. The cord suddenly violently shocked the Mayor, who called for help. The Flying Security Robot entered the room, sucking the Leader away. However, he managed to evade the Flying Security Robot, and instead pushed it towards the direction of Josef, sucking the little robot in and dumping him in the Junkyard, where the game starts. After Josef was sucked away, the Castle Guard appeared to see what was going on, but the Leader quickly grabbed Berta and left the room. He later placed Berta in the Kitchen of the Pub, forcing her to cook for him and his partners in the Black Cap Brotherhood. Appearances Telescope Room The Black Cap Leader is officially introduced in the Telescope Room, where he is setting up the Bomb with the Fat Black Cap partner of his. After the Bomb is complete, the Fat Black Cap notices Josef spying on them. The Leader shoots his Plunger Gun at Josef, capturing him and reeling him in. The Fat Black Cap throws Josef inside a cell in the Prison, and then the two Black Cap Brotherhood members leave to set up the Bomb. Later, after Josef escapes the prison, he enters the Telescope Room again and looks through the telescope, noticing the Leader and the Fat Black Cap placing the bomb on the side of the Castle where the Mayor lives. Pub and Card Room He is next seen playing cards with his partners in crime in the card room behind the pub. Josef can see him through a window of the door inside the pub. Bathhouse (in cut-scene) The Black Cap Leader is seen in the Bathhouse when he steals the radio from the Pipe Wrench Robot. Castle (in cut-scene) He is also seen in the Castle when he disables the Mayor of Machinarium and kidnaps Berta. Cellar The last time that the Black Cap Leader is seen is from the Cellar, when Josef floods the card room where he is playing cards with his partners. They continue to play cards until suddenly, water starts pouring in from the ceiling, because of Josef emptying all of the water from the Bathhouse which is located above the enclosed room. The room is filled with water, as the Leader and his partners float about, stuck inside the apparently airtight room. The Leader and his partners continue to float around until Josef appears from below the enclosed room, and unlocks the trap door in the room, opening and pouring all of the water into a drain. What follows the water are the Black Cap Brotherhood, as along with his partners, the Leader falls into the drain, defeated. Category:Characters